Kisses
by Avalon's Moon
Summary: Series of unconnected drabbles, each based around a different kiss. Currently just Stony, but pairing and rating are subject to change. Further explanation inside.
1. Aggressive Kiss

So here's what happened here, a few weeks ago I found a list on Tumblr of twenty different kinds of kisses, each one meant to be a prompt for a ficlet. Since then I have been using that list to create a little series. I don't know if I'll finish all twenty prompts, but I will undoubtedly have many sleepless nights where inspiration strikes. I call these my little gifts from insomnia. Two have been completed and are both for Stony, (my current otp~) however, these drabbles are meant to be taken individually and do not have an overarching plot. Some may be for pairings other than Stony, and will be marked as such, and other may be AU, which will also be indicated.

Basically I don't really know where this is going, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Prompt 1: Aggressive kiss

Pairing: Stony (Steve/Tony, Captain America/Iron Man)

Rating: PG (just kissing, no warnings except male/male, but you knew that one coming in, I hope~)

* * *

Tony knew he was in for it. He'd been stupid during their last battle and nearly gotten himself killed, not to mention almost costing them their victory. He was dead. Steve was so going to kill him, now. Or worse, be disappointed. Nothing hurt more than America's golden boy looking at you and shaking his head as he said he 'expected better'.

Tony had reached the tower first, peeled the remains of his suit off of him and getting into the shower, hoping to avoid Steve for as long as possible. Unfortunately, as soon as he finished, Steve was there in the bedroom, waiting for him, running his hands through his hair as he paced back and forth. The moment they made eye contact, Tony was sure he was about to get the worst tongue lashing of his life. He opened his mouth to defend himself, but found that the gesture was only met by Steve slamming him against the wall and kissing him hard. Tony groaned, mostly because he'd been bruised, well everywhere, and Steve's manhandling wasn't helping, but also because the other man had never kissed him like this before. Steve was so gentle, his kisses either quick and sweet like little candies, or long and luxurious like honey bathing your tongue. Not like this. Not harsh and rough, lips desperately pressing together over and over, broken by ragged breathing as adrenaline still coursed through the soldier's body. Tony ate it up, grabbing Steve's face in his hands and tugging blond hair as he urged the man for more, smirking in a way that did nothing to help stop their teeth from getting in the way, giving only more bruises. Hell, he'd put himself in danger more often if it meant his Cap would let loose like this. That's when he finally noticed something was wrong, finally noticed that the kiss was not interrupted just for breaths, but for words uttered so softly and desperately they tumbled out like the gasps of someone on the edge of death.

"You stupid bastard. You son of a bitch, why?"

"Don't do that to me."

"Damn it, Tony…"

"Tony…You know I can't…I couldn't…"

Tony felt the wetness that wasn't blood or sweat and sighed, shaking his head.

"Steve, I'm fine." The last word was muffled by another furious collision of their lips. "I knew what I was doing."

"No you didn't. You had no idea." Steve seemed to have finally calmed enough from him to speak properly, but his body still screamed with tension as he bracketed Tony against the wall, ready to grab him and pin him down if he tried to move. "You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't—"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Steve slammed his fist against the wall, but Tony didn't even flinch when the impact came down right next to his head. He knew Steve would never hurt him. He could handle a bedroom wall becoming collateral damage. Steve had his eyes tightly closed, then opened them slowly, staring at the floor. "Tony, do you have any idea what it does to me to see you put yourself in danger like that?"

"I have some idea." He cocked his head towards Steve's fist.

"Tony this isn't funny."

"The hole next to my head is a little funny." It seemed only then did Steve realize he'd more or less punched a hole through the wall, and Tony's grin managed to coax a weak smile from him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Don't worry about it," Tony shrugged, slipping his hands down to Steve's waist. "Walls are easy." When he didn't get a response right away, he sighed. "Look, do you think you're the only one who worries? I've got a suit of armor to protect me. You've just got that shield that you throw around as much as you use it to defend yourself, and the rest is you. Your body. And don't lecture me about the serum because none of that helps when I'm watching you run between bullets." He laughed dryly and shook his head. "This is just the business we're in, Cap. You need to trust that I know what I'm doing, and I'm not going to get myself killed."

Steve sighed and nodded. "I know. It's just hard. Especially after almost losing you the first time around."

"Oh you guys love to bring that one up, don't you?" Tony rolled his eyes and they both laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I nearly died during our first big team battle. So what? I didn't die. I'm fine now. Don't worry about it."

"I wish it were that easy."

"So do I." Steve looked up in surprise but Tony just shrugged, resting their foreheads together. "Believe me, I get it," he murmured. "Just… try not to completely freak out on me the next time I do something stupid."

"Right. Will that be in the next couple of hours, or do I get a full day of respite?"

"You're funny," Tony huffed. "I meant really stupid. Like, what I did today stupid." He smiled. "Though if you do occasionally decide to push me up against the wall and kiss the breath out of me, I'm not going to object."

"Oh, you liked that did you?"

"Very much until I realized you were crying." Steve rolled his eyes, trying not to look embarrassed, but Tony just smiled. "Come on, soldier. I just finished my shower and now you've got me all filthy again. This time you're going to help."

Steve smiled. "Yes, sir."


	2. Ghost Kiss

Prompt 2: Ghost kiss (the intended meaning of this was unclear to me, but here's what I came up with)

Pairing: Stony

Rating: PG

* * *

They would never call it their first kiss. That would have just been an insult to what their first kiss had really meant to them. But neither had ever forgotten that moment, a moment so carelessly caught between them.

It took them weeks into their relationship to ever mention it, but even then it was only a brief "Do you remember…?" "Yes, I remember…" And then the question was laughed off, as if it was unimportant. They weren't ready. Neither was ready to admit what that moment had meant.

It had been quick, in the midst of an argument between them. They'd always argued and fought back then. They still did, but now they'd learned how to properly make up, and occasionally they remembered how to listen.

Steve had gotten too close this time, been the first one to breach personal space, and Tony had been trying to ignore him. Ignore all the annoyingly true things the soldier was muttering in his ear, each hot breath heating Tony's blood a little closer to boiling. Something had been the last straw, something had cause his resolve to snap, and he had whipped his head around to retaliate.

All words were forgotten in the delicate caress of skin as their lips brushed together.

They'd both jerked back at once, leaving inches between them instead of mere millimeters, and for a moment they just stared, amber meeting azure. There weren't words for it, not in that moment. There wasn't a way to explain or interpret a touch between their lips, nor the spark it had ignited, making heartbeats jump and breaths quicken.

Tony had muttered something scathing, and Steve had taken that as an opportunity to leave. What had been said didn't matter to either. Meaning was of no value, they needed only the formality to break the spell.

From then on they ignored the new awareness each had of the other, the new hesitation that came with every desire to lash out. They spent weeks playing off the understanding they now shared as something meaningless, inconsequential. And even when everything changed, when they finally gave in to the flame that burned between them, they pretended to have forgotten the spark that kindled it.

That briefest moment.

The flash of clarity in their haze of confusion.

That ghost of a kiss.


End file.
